


Глазами других людей

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: О четырёх людях, которые без всяких подсказок со стороны Шерлока и Джона догадались, когда те стали парой, и об одном человеке, который видел, как это произошло.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Through the Eyes of Another" ( http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1383488 ) by PipMer
> 
> Эта история - логическое продолжение другой истории, от другого автора («Наблюдение», автор lifeonmars), которая мною тоже переведена и опубликована http://archiveofourown.org/works/10074866

Шерлок Холмс всегда ругал окружающих за то, что они видят, но не наблюдают. Он столько лет пытался втолковать это среднему обывателю, что уже отчаялся объяснить хоть кому-то разницу между этими двумя понятиями. Однако он никогда не прекращал указывать на данную ошибку и старался изо всех сил её исправить, надеясь, что, несмотря на кажущуюся бессмысленность этого действия, хотя бы часть того, чему он пытался научить, в конечном счёте будет понято. Поэтому, когда их друзья и коллеги сами пришли к правильному выводу после того, как они с Джоном наконец-то стали парой, это наполнило его удовлетворением и огромной радостью.

Понимаете, жесты говорят громче, чем слова. Наблюдение и дедукция − жизненная сила консультирующего детектива, и те, кто втянут в ближний круг Шерлока, не могут не усвоить некоторые из его навыков и привычек.

***НА СЛЕДУЮЩЕЕ УТРО***

Марта Хадсон в течение многих лет задавалась вопросом, скрывается ли что-то большее за дружбой между двумя её жильцами, но будучи человеком, который никогда не суёт свой нос в дела других людей, она никогда их об этом не спрашивала. Она считала, что о таком проще узнавать во время случайного разговора. Но её мальчики были очень скрытными; как люди действия и минимума слов, они не очень охотно делились сокровенными мыслями и чувствами. И она уважала это. Она полагала, что они доверятся ей, когда для этого придёт время. Марта была очень терпелива. Её этому научил приговорённый к смертной казни муж.

В это прекрасное утро она была проворней и активней, чем обычно. В восемь утра солнце уже радостно светило в окна, озаряя её небольшой уголок мира. Она хорошо выспалась, потому что этой ночью бедро её не беспокоило, а сестра воздержалась от звонка с утра пораньше, для того, чтобы поплакаться и пожаловаться на своего непутёвого зятя. Чувствуя себя благодарной и бодрой, она, напевая весёлую мелодию, наводила на кухне порядок и чистоту, хотя обычно откладывала уборку на вторую половину дня.

Утро медленно и лениво тянулось до тех пор, пока она не поняла, что, несмотря на то, что на часах уже одиннадцатый час, с верхнего этажа не доносилось ни звука. Это было довольно необычным явлением, так как Шерлок и Джон были ранними пташками − если только накануне Шерлок _изначально_ не ложился спать. Смены Джона в клинике чаще всего начинались утром. Шерлок убегал либо в морг, либо на место преступления, или же, разгадывая преступление, беспокойно мерил шагами комнату перед стеной с пришпиленными на ней фотографиями. Если он занимался экспериментами, то они сопровождались либо звоном пробирок, либо редкими тихими взрывами. Но в этот раз из квартиры наверху с вечера не слышалось ни звука. 

Насвистывая и щёлкая пальцами под мелодию, звучащую по радио, Марта пылесосила свою гостиную. Она уже заканчивала, когда снова посмотрела на часы. Ха. Одиннадцать часов и всё ещё никаких звуков. Очень любопытно. Эти двое постоянно находились в движении, даже в те дни, когда у них ничего не было запланировано. Возможно, они находились дома, но, избегая друг друга, скрывались каждый в своей комнате.

Наконец, около полудня, она услышала над головой слабое поскрипывание половиц и звук захлопывающейся двери ванной. Скрип крана, сопровождаемый мягким шорохом, рассказал о том, что один из её мальчиков принимает душ. По крайней мере один из них уже встал. Марта покачала головой. «Бездельники», − подумала она. Такой прекрасный день. Какое безобразие, впустую потратить его на околачивание в квартире. Но, будучи взрослыми, они могли отдыхать так, как хотели.

После того, как вода была выключена, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она поняла, что больше в ванную так никто и не зашёл. Или один из них всё ещё в постели, или... о, нет. Она отчитала себя за полёт фантазии. Конечно, они сказали бы ей, если бы в их отношениях произошли изменения.

Она дала им ещё пятнадцать минут на завершение омовения и приведение себя в порядок, прежде чем подняться к ним и угостить капкейками, испечёнными накануне вечером. Постучав два раза в дверь их квартиры, она весело поприветствовала их «Йо-хо-хо» перед тем, как, не ожидая приглашения, войти. Зрелище, которое её встретило, пролилось бальзамом на душу, увлажнив от радости её усталые старые глаза.

Шерлок, облачённый в свой синий халат, лежал на спине на диване; его длинные ноги и долговязое тело занимали всё пространство. Поджав губы и наморщив лоб, он увлечённо читал какую-то книгу. На дальнем конце дивана находился одетый в зелёный клетчатый халат доктор; открытый ноутбук лежал на босых ногах детектива, уютно расположившихся на коленях Джона. Одной рукой Джон рисовал круги по подъёму стопы Шерлока. Тот в знак приветствия даже не поднял голову. Рука Джона замерла на несколько секунд, когда он её увидел. Он робко ей улыбнулся.

− Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, − поприветствовав её, он возобновил целомудренную ласку. − Вам помочь?

− О, нет, нет, не надо, Джон, − отказалась Марта. − Мне известна дорога на _мою_ кухню, ты же знаешь, − напомнила она, засуетившись вокруг устроенного Шерлоком на столе беспорядка. Улыбнувшись, она достала из шкафа тарелку и красиво разложила на ней капкейки – красный бархат с глазурью из белого зефира*. От неё не укрылось, что у обоих её мальчиков были влажные волосы. С усилием согнав с лица глупую улыбку, она поставила тарелку на журнальный столик.

− Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, − улыбнулся Джон. На его лице уже не было нерешительности и смущения. Как будто для неё это было нормальным явлением, находить их в таком виде. 

− Пожалуйста, мои дорогие. − Она с нежностью посмотрела в сторону Шерлока, но тот всё ещё не потрудился её поприветствовать или как-то обратить на неё внимание. Нахмурившись, он поднёс книгу ещё ближе к лицу.

− Кстати, я очень за вас рада. Вам понадобилось немало времени, чтобы сюда добраться, но в конце концов вы это сделали. Квартира сегодня полностью в вашем распоряжении; я собираюсь навестить миссис Тёрнер, чтобы сообщить ей, она не единственная с... я, наверное, немного забегаю вперёд, не так ли? Не беспокойтесь насчёт шума, я вернусь только через несколько часов. − Улыбнувшись, она отвернулась, но перед этим успела мельком увидеть лицо Шерлока: его глаза были широко распахнуты, и он не моргал. Слабый румянец украсил его шею и щёки. Это сделало Шерлока ещё привлекательней.

Она резво спустилась по лестнице, сияя от волнения и счастья. Наконец-то Шерлок и Джон нашли путь друг к другу. Этот день стоило отпраздновать.

***ПЕРВОЕ МЕСТО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ***

Борясь со смертельною усталостью, Лестрейд быстро заморгал. Обхватив кружку с кофе, он вдохнул его аромат. Его команду вызвали рано утром, чтобы помочь Диммоку с одним делом. Это было третье тело за пять дней, без улик и очевидных связей между жертвами. В конце концов он убедил Диммока час тому назад позволить ему позвонить Неразлучной Парочке. Показалось, что Шерлок не очень охотно решился покинуть квартиру, даже при том, что дело несомненно было на девятку, к тому же было три часа дня. Лестрейд знал, что по субботам у доктора выходной, а в выходные дома у них обычно проходили эксперименты, если эти двое не были заняты частными клиентами. Обычно Шерлок хватался за любую возможность разнообразить рутину; если происходило что-то интересное, он, конечно же, дома не оставался. Возможно, он хотел отдохнуть после помощи накануне с делом почтового работника. Лестрейд пожал плечами; всё это неважно, они были уже на пути сюда. 

_«Лёгок на помине»_ , − с нежностью подумал он, увидев, как Шерлок, преследуемый тенью, ворвался на склад. В двух шагах позади него, как обычно, шёл Джон. Глаза Шерлока засияли, стоило ему оказаться на месте преступления, и он начал всё внимательно осматривать; большой мозг обрабатывал все данные, которые в него поступили. Со своего места Лестрейду казалось, что он слышит, как в голове у Шерлока крутятся шестерёнки и возбуждаются синапсы. То, как Джон день за днём выдерживал всё это, было за пределами его понимания. Он испытывал уважение к этому мужчине. Проживание под постоянным напряжением от пристального внимания Шерлока Холмса не могло быть лёгким. Но он, казалось, не возражал. Вместо того, чтобы сгореть дотла или ослабеть от жара, Джон Ватсон _расцветал_ в ярком свете, который исходил от его друга. Лестрейд помнил маленькую, хромающую фигурку мужчины, оказавшегося на том первом месте преступления. Он был потерян и сломан тогда. О, как всё изменилось.

Лестрейд улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, что эти двое танцуют свой танец, абсолютно не обращая внимания на их окружение. Склонившись над телом, Шерлок достал лупу и приступил к осмотру. Встав на колени с другой стороны тела, Джон искал и определял причину и время смерти. Их тихий шёпот и лёгкая перебранка возвращали инспектора в мир живых в условиях хаоса и ужаса сцены. Несмотря на странность, которую он почувствовал во время телефонного разговора с Шерлоком, это видимо не затронуло их динамику. Их взаимодействие, которое никогда не было обычным, выглядело таким знакомым, и поэтому успокаивало издёрганные нервы Лестрейда. Он чуть не рассмеялся, когда услышал слово «идиот», брошенное в сторону Андерсона.

А затем он нахмурился, когда наблюдение за ними начало проникать в его, по общему признанию, туманное сознание. То, как вели себя Шерлок и Джон, отличалось от их обычного поведения. Покачав головой, он заставил себя сосредоточиться. В конце концов он не достиг бы положения инспектора уголовной полиции, если бы не горбатился на своей работе, и неважно, что Шерлок сказал бы об этом. Что-то изменилось, и будь он проклят, если не разберётся, в чём дело. 

Выпрямившись, Шерлок отвернулся. Сделав паузу посреди своего движения, он развернулся лицом к другу. Скривившись перед тем, как встать, Джон положил руку на своё правое колено. Лестрейд помнил, что иногда боль в ноге доставляла Джону проблемы. Наклонившись, Шерлок протянул ему руку для поддержки. Бросив на Шерлока благодарный взгляд, Джон принял помощь. Опираясь на протянутую руку, он изящно поднялся с колен.

Вот как. Это было больше, чем немного неожиданно.

Выпустив руку Джона, Шерлок шагнул к чему-то, что привлекло его внимание в дальнем углу; его походка была торопливой, но плавной. Джон последовал за ним (в этом не было ничего удивительного). Шерлок указал на что-то, свисающее с перекладины. Вытащив пинцет и полиэтиленовый пакет из кармана своего отличного чёртова пальто, он осторожно достал с балки то, что обнаружил. Повернувшись, Шерлок показал это Джону, который кивнул и что-то пробормотал, а потом положил это в пакет и запечатал. 

− Ой, Фрик! Не хочешь поделиться находкой и с нами?

Лестрейд вздрогнул. Андерсон. Отлично, он как всегда нарушил хрупкое перемирие.

Шерлок резко обернулся к криминалисту лицом. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он открыл рот для того, чтобы ответить, как вдруг Джон, покачав головой, успокаивающе положил свою руку на руку Шерлока и мягко её сжал. Наклонившись, он что-то зашептал; его губы почти задевали ухо Шерлока. Детектив закрыл глаза, и всё его тело расслабилось. Опустив подбородок и тихо его поблагодарив, Шерлок снова открыл глаза и встретил пристальный взгляд Джона. В серо-зелёных глазах Шерлока Холмса сияло что-то, что Лестрейд прежде никогда в них не видел. Это был не тот взгляд, который ему дарила дразнящая загадка, и при этом он не был отражением своего рода химически индуцированного состояния разума. Это было что-то совсем другое. А затем Джон поднял руку и двумя пальцами погладил Шерлока по виску. В этот момент мозг Лестрейда завис.

− Эй, я задал вам вопрос, Холмс! О, ради всего святого... вы не хотите уединиться?

Шерлок и Джон отшатнулись друг от друга, когда гнусавый голос Андерсона неприятно отразился от стен. С алеющим на щеках румянцем, но при этом самоуверенно и беспечно, Шерлок ответил: 

− Нет, я не думаю ни с кем делиться, Андерсон. Вы, кажется, упустили то, что может оказаться решающей частью доказательств. Это нашёл я, поэтому я и буду это исследовать. Мы − в Бартс. Пойдём, Джон. − Нелепое пальто Шерлока взметнулось и закружилось вокруг него, когда он вышел на улицу и, остановившись на тротуаре, поднял руку. Перед ним немедленно (конечно) затормозило такси. Открыв дверь, он, в нетипичном жесте галантности, пропустил вперёд себя Джона. Салли Донован выбежала на улицу. Её челюсть отвисла. Шерлок улыбнулся.

− Добрый день, Салли, − сказал он, прежде чем сел в такси и закрыл дверь. 

Она посмотрела на Лестрейда, который всё ещё стоял на пороге здания и выглядел столь ошеломлённым.

− Вы это видели? − недоверчиво спросила она.

Лестрейд удивлённо заморгал. 

− Хмм... да, и я не могу поверить. Во всё это. − Он откашлялся, и они несколько минут смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем громко рассмеялись. 

− Итак, − спросила Салли, − кто выиграл спор?

***ПЕРВЫЙ ВИЗИТ В БАРТС***

− Молли, ты не могла бы принести кофе, пожалуйста? − спросил Шерлок, рассматривая в свой микроскоп волос, обнаруженный на месте преступления.

− Хмм, конечно... я сама сейчас ничего не хочу, но я могу тебе принести. Чёрный, два сахара, правильно?

− Да. А Джону без сахара, только молоко.

− О. Джон? Да, конечно. Скоро вернусь.

− Прекрасно. Спасибо.

«Ну, это очень странно», − подумала Молли Хупер, расплачиваясь за две чашки кофе: один чёрный, с двумя ложками сахара, а другой − с молоком. Шерлок никогда не просил, чтобы она что-то принесла и для Джона, ни разу с тех пор, как доктор стал его сопровождать в лаборатории. Когда Шерлок просил кофе, он просил только для себя, обычно после того, как она собиралась что-то купить для себя. Это было явно не в его характере. Она была немного заинтригована, и больше, чем немного, взволнована. Она _зарабатывала_ на жизнь, ежедневно определяя причину и характер смерти, но, тем не менее, полагала, что сможет решить эту небольшую загадку.

Глубоко вздохнув, Молли толкнула дверь в лабораторию. Она замерла, пытаясь осознать то, что видит перед собой. Мужчины находились к ней спиной; Шерлок сидел перед микроскопом, а Джон смотрел через его плечо. Молли часто видела, как Джон держался за спинку стула или касался плеча Шерлока, когда хотел, чтобы детектив на что-то посмотрел. На этот раз, однако, ладонь Джона лежала на затылке Шерлока; доктор (вполне сознательно, Молли была в этом уверена) накручивал локоны на пальцы. Молли заметила, что плечи Шерлока не были напряжены, как обычно, когда он был сосредоточен. На самом деле она могла бы поклясться, что он, даже не осознавая этого, тянулся за прикосновениями Джона. Естественно и неизбежно, как и всё остальное между ними. Не прилагалось никаких усилий, чтобы от кого-то что-то скрыть, и в то же время не делалось ничего, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Просто Шерлок и Джон были собой всегда и везде, где их застигали всё время изменяющиеся отношения. Всё происходило так, как и должно было происходить, и ничего не нужно было признавать или комментировать. 

Молли сочла, что это очень забавно и безумно мило. Даже романтично. Она вздохнула.

− Держите, − сказала она, поставив кофе рядом с ними. 

Шерлок поднял голову и криво улыбнулся. 

− Спасибо, Молли, − искренне произнёс он, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

Джон тоже улыбнулся ей, поблагодарив её в своей обычной очаровательной манере, добавив к этому подмигивание. Его рука так и осталась лежать на шее Шерлока.

− Пожалуйста, − тепло ответила Молли, прежде чем вернуться к собственной работе. Откинувшись на спинку соседнего стула и закрыв глаза, она позволила себе краткий момент жалости к себе и смирения. Когда Молли открыла их через несколько секунд, она чувствовала только тепло и радость. Эти двое идеально подходили друг для друга. Изменения, которые произошли в Шерлоке с тех пор, как в его жизнь вошёл Джон, были только положительными. Джон больше не хромал, и к тому же больше не выглядел измождённым и подавленным. Она смело повернулась к ним лицом.

− Поздравляю, − мягко сказала она. Она не ждала от них словесного признания и не ожидала, что её наставник будет говорить обо всём этом. Конечно, Шерлок и Джон не будут возражать, если она сама ему скажет, не так ли? В конце концов, если бы не он, они все не были бы вместе здесь прямо сейчас.

Шерлок тихо хохотнул. 

− Смелее, Молли. Ты можешь сообщить об этом Стэмфорду. Позволь ему узнать − то, что он когда-то сделал для нас всех, имело оглушительный успех.

Молли захихикала. 

− Как... хорошо, ладно. Я просто буду рядом... обращайтесь, если я буду вам нужна... Это... прекрасно. 

Она как можно быстрее вышла из лаборатории; её сердце учащённо билось от смущения и волнения. Оказавшись в коридоре, она сжала кулаки и тихо взвизгнула. Майк будет вне себя от радости, когда услышит об этом. Даже при том, что сейчас он находится от дорогого для неё места через две улицы. У Молли было чувство, что эту победу Майк не откажется признать.

***ПЕРВОЕ СВИДАНИЕ***

Анджело всегда знал, что за этим грубым внешним фасадом прячется сердце из самого чистого золота. Шерлок стал бы это отрицать до посинения, утверждая, что сантименты не для него, даже дружба. Сначала Анджело ранило, когда он это слышал. В конце концов, он считал Шерлока одним из своих друзей; было бы приятно, если бы тот ответил взаимностью. 

С течением времени, узнав Шерлока получше, он понял, что всё это было всего лишь вопросом семантики**. Шерлок знал, как быть хорошим другом; он был очень внимателен к Анджело, советуя, как вести дела, почти на еженедельной основе. Однако он никогда не ждал, что другие люди будут чувствовать то же самое по отношению к нему. _У меня нет друзей_ говорил он всем, кто пытался к нему приблизиться. Бедный заблуждающийся дурачок; поверив самому себе, он не понимал, сколько людей, окружающих его, хотели быть ими... его друзьями.

Так как Шерлок решительно отказывался даже от случайных связей, Анджело отчаялся, что тот когда-нибудь найдёт что-то большее, чем это. Если он не считал себя даже симпатичным, то он несомненно верил, что непривлекателен. Если бы Анджело не был уже счастлив в однополом браке, он, возможно, взял бы на себя миссию разуверить в этом Шерлока. У него бы это получилось; но он был, вероятно, для этого слишком стар, и годился мальчику только в отцы. Когда Шерлок пришёл той первой ночью с Джоном Ватсоном, Анджело немедленно ощутил, что этот мужчина отличается от всех. Было заметно, что Шерлок вскружил мужчине голову (мальчик нашёл кого-то, кто оценил его как великого человека), поэтому он решил, что будет забавно намекнуть и посмотреть, сможет ли это зажечь искру между ними. Возможно, всё, что было необходимо, просто немного подтолкнуть их в правильном направлении. 

Анджело намекнул, что для Шерлока и его дружка еда будет бесплатной, и даже предложил принести свечу для их стола. Оставив эти двоих в покое, он улыбнулся и скрестил пальцы, желая, чтобы на этот раз искра разгорелась в пламя.

Не тут-то было! То, что на самом деле _случилось_ , оказалось ещё более удивительным и очень радовало. Постепенно, с черепашьей скоростью, сосед по квартире/коллега Шерлока доказал, что он верный и настоящий друг. Джон был таким преданным, и поэтому Шерлок уже больше не мог говорить, что у него нет друзей, даже при том, что всё ещё настаивал, что у него только один друг. Каждый раз, когда эти двое удостаивали его со своим присутствием, он развлекал себя тем, что наблюдал за взаимодействием между ними. Они были так близки, их дружба выглядела такой эпичной, что всегда казалось, что она колеблется на пороге превращения во что-то большее и легендарное. Анджело смеялся над собой каждый раз, когда эта мысль приходила ему в голову, и упрекал себя за такие гиперболические мечты. Действительно легендарное? Ведь легендарные отношения существовали только в воображении и описывались в вымышленных историях, телевизионных шоу и голливудских фильмах. Буч и Сандэнс, Фродо и Сэм, Кирк и Спок, Шеридан Хоуп и Ормонд Сэкер***... бессмертные герои, но ни один из них не был реальным.

Во всяком случае Анджело был рад, что человек, который спас его от обвинения в убийстве, наконец нашёл дух товарищества и взаимопонимание, даже если это было в строго платоническом смысле. В конце концов, друзей не могло быть слишком много. Романтика, как правило, мимолётна и совершенно непредсказуема. Дружба, с другой стороны, будучи более прочной, в долгосрочной перспективе имела больше шансов на выживание.

В этот вечер, когда Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон зашли в его ресторан, Анджело не сразу заметил какие-то изменения. Они вели себя так, как будто было успешно завершено очередное расследование. Они разговаривали и смеялись как двенадцатилетние мальчишки, успешно пробравшиеся в раздевалку девочек. К ним подошёл Билли, и в этот момент Анджело заметил первый знак, что что-то изменилось.

Вместо того, чтобы сесть напротив друг друга, Джон занял место рядом с Шерлоком. Брови Анджело поднялись аж до линии его волос. Это было... по-другому. Улыбаясь, он подошёл к ним и принял заказ. Когда он уже собрался уходить, Шерлок сказал: 

− О, и бутылку самого дорогого вина, Анджело. Это − особый случай.

Джон покраснел. 

− Шерлок, на самом деле это не обязательно...

− Тихо, Джон. Это _необходимо_. Позволь мне сделать это для тебя.

Джон раздражённо вздохнул, но этому противоречил любящий взгляд на его лице. 

− Если ты настаиваешь. Я возмещу тебе позже.

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

− Я уверен, что ты это сделаешь.

Доктор ещё больше смутился. Что же на самом деле происходит между ними? После стольких лет?

Анджело откашлялся. 

− Если это особый случай, я буду рад отправить всю еду к вам домой.

− Ни за что. − Шерлок закрыл меню и вручил его Анджело. − Сегодня я угощаю Джона.

− Ну, хорошо. − Забирая меню, Анджело подмигнул. − Я могу вам предложить что-то ещё?

− Да, − сказал Джон. − Не могли бы вы принести нам свечу?

***

Анджело не смел надеяться, но в тоже время не мог заставить себя погасить надежду, зародившуюся в его груди. Все знаки, казалось, подводили к единственному неизбежному выводу, но Шерлок не раз его предупреждал, что никогда не стоит предполагать и строить теории прежде, чем на руках будут все факты. Поэтому он решил пока себя никак не выдавать, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока у него не будет большего количества данных.

Он настоял на том, что сам займётся Шерлоком и Джоном; отправив Билли обслуживать других посетителей, он захватил себе их стол. Не спуская с них глаз, он прислушивался к их разговору каждый раз, когда приносил то вино, то закуски, то воду. И каждый раз он замечал что-то новое.

Джон сидел слева от Шерлока, поэтому их руки лежали на столе рядом, едва касаясь. Когда Анджело вернулся с вином, они уже сталкивались мизинцами. Направляясь к их столику с закусками, он услышал, как Шерлок фыркнул от смеха. Откинув голову на спинку стула, одну руку Шерлок прижал к животу. Продолжая смеяться, он наклонился и схватил Джона за руку в бессловесной привязанности. Анджело поставил перед ними тарелки и налил ещё воды в их стаканы. 

Развернувшись, чтобы уйти, Анджело заметил, что рука Шерлока всё ещё лежит на руке Джона.

Через пятнадцать минут, которые он потратил на то, чтобы поприветствовать и рассадить новых клиентов, заглянуть к шеф-поварам и достать напитки, перед Шерлоком и Джоном стояли заказанные ими блюда. Сердце Анджело учащённо забилось, когда он снова подошёл к их столу и увидел, что рука Шерлока теперь лежала на руке Джона, легко её сжимая. Заметив, что Шерлок не предпринял никаких попыток скрыть этот жест, Анджело ощутил, как сердце буквально защемило.

− Наслаждайтесь вашей едой, джентльмены, − тепло сказал Анджело. − Сообщите мне, когда будете готовы к десерту.

Анджело не собирался вкладывать в эту фразу какой-то двойной смысл, но смутился, как только эти слова слетели с его губ. Джон широко улыбнулся и ответил:

− Я думаю, что мы, вероятно, заберём его с собой, чтобы насладиться им дома. 

Покраснев, Шерлок спрятался за свой бокал.

Улыбнувшись, Анджело поклонился. 

− Как скажете. Позовите меня, когда будете готовы. 

Развернувшись, он быстро ушёл на кухню. Нырнув рукой в карман и с непроницаемым выражением на лице достав банкноту достоинством в пятьдесят фунтов стерлингов, Анджело протянул её Билли.

Больше ничего особенного в этот вечер не случилось, но Анджело заметил, что, когда Шерлок и Джон уходили, они держались за руки.

***ДНЁМ РАНЬШЕ. ПЕРВЫЙ ПОЦЕЛУЙ И ПЕРВОЕ ПРИЗНАНИЕ В ЛЮБВИ***

Читатель, конечно, не удивится, когда узнает имя того человека, который первым узнал об изменениях в отношениях между Шерлоком и Джоном. Однако это произошло не из-за превосходящих навыков наблюдения или тщательно отточенных логических цепочек. Вовсе нет. В этом случае это было просто вопрос наблюдения за сценой, которая разворачивалась перед его глазами.

Майкрофт Холмс был очень занятым и важным человеком. По крайней мере, ему это говорили на почти ежедневной основе самые влиятельные люди в стране, если не во всём мире. Он принимал это как должное и как абсолютную правду. Там не было места для смирения, когда реальность не поддерживала такого восприятия. Судьбы стран регулярно зависели от решений, которые он принимал и от ниточек, за которые он дёргал. Жизни очень важных людей − и не столь важных − лежали на чаше весов, требуя его тотального внимания и самоотдачи, и не допуская отвлекающих факторов или бессвязных мыслей. Он постоянно находился под напряжением; каждое движение, которое он делал, находилось под интенсивным и неумолимым наблюдением высших уровней правительства. Каждое распоряжение, который он давал, он должен был делать чётко и при полном отсутствии эмоций. Сказать, что он занимал незначительную должность в правительстве, было бы печальным преуменьшением в лучшем случае и заведомой ложью − в худшем. 

Так что, да, Майкрофт Холмс был высокопоставленным лицом с очень небольшим количеством свободного времени, чтобы отвлекаться на семейные вопросы или личные отношения. На столе у него одновременно всегда было открыто не меньше трёх ноутбуков, каждый из которых предназначался для какого-то проекта или разработки повестки дня. Поэтому, вероятно, для всех стало бы полной неожиданностью узнать, что, по крайней мере, тридцать процентов жёсткого диска его разума были заняты решением вопросов, связанных с младшим братом. И что один из тех ноутбуков непрерывно транслировал видео с крыльца 221Б по Бейкер-Стрит.

Этот вечер был типичным для Майкрофта. Устроившись в кабинете своего откровенно помпезного особняка (оплаченного правительством, большое спасибо, он сам не _настолько_ богат), он сидел в кресле с шикарными голубыми подушками за дорогим столом из красного дерева. Весело потрескивающий в камине огонь создавал иллюзию домашней жизни. Пиджак был небрежно брошен на спинку кресла. На часах пробило десять часов вечера, поэтому рукава рубашки Майкрофта были подвёрнуты до локтей, а узел галстука ослаблен. Он никогда не позволял себе расслабиться до девяти часов. Даже когда выражение его лица смягчалось, его разум никогда не прекращал работать. Он считал, что работает двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, даже тогда, что был один в вечер пятницы и, склонившись над iPad-ом, составлял еженедельный отчёт министру внутренних дел. Это можно было отложить до понедельника, но во время простоя время тратилось напрасно. Ему предстояло провести весь следующий день на унылом мероприятии по сбору средств, потому что, делая реальную и продуктивную работу, у него был шанс переизбраться.

Из встроенной в стену музыкальной системы полились звуки концерта Вивальди. В детстве он был любимым у Шерлока; тот пытался играть первую часть на своей новой скрипке. Это была настоящая катастрофа, конечно. Рот Майкрофта дёрнулся, когда он вспомнил кудрявого шестилетку, упрямо пытающегося разобраться в нотах прекрасного произведения, которое он услышал ранее в тот день; разочарование враждовало с решительностью. В конечном счёте он с ним разобрался − десять лет спустя. _Это_ выступление было безупречно.

Как только мысли о Шерлоке проникали в его разум, Майкрофт посмотрел на крайний левый ноутбук. Эти конкретные мысли − и все другие − зависли, когда он вгляделся в изображение на экране.

Шерлок и Джон редко беспокоились о личном пространстве между ними и часто нарушали границы, которые большинство других людей строго соблюдали. В данный момент эти двое стояли ближе, чем Майкрофт когда-либо видел прежде. И почему они просто _стояли_ там, на пороге собственного дома? Было, очевидно, холодно; он видел облачка от дыхания. Джон, наклонившись вперёд, дрожал и переступал с ноги на ногу. Если они собираются разговаривать, почему они сначала не зайдут в дом, где комфортно и тепло?

А потом Шерлок положил руку на плечо Джона, и язык их тел немедленно изменился. Когда брат обнял Джона и прижал его к себе, Майкрофт прищурился. Он знал, что должен прекратить смотреть, должен оставить их наедине, но не мог оторваться, не сейчас, когда собирался получить конкретное доказательство − _записанное_ доказательство − того, что подозревал в течение многих месяцев... что Шерлока и Джона связывало нечто более глубокое, чем дружба. 

_И кое-что ещё_. В конце концов, дымящийся пистолет. Майкрофт улыбнулся, когда увидел, как младший братик и его сосед по квартире/коллега/лучший друг наклоняются друг к другу для их первого поцелуя. Очень публичный, очень грязный поцелуй, но, тем не менее, это был поцелуй. Бесспорное и неопровержимое доказательство, которое не оставляло места для неправильного вывода. _«Антея будет рада»_ , − подумал он.

Затем он заметил, как Джон что-то сказал. Аудио не было, но Майкрофт являлся опытным экспертом по чтению по губам. Он ощутил, как в груди что-то неприятно сжалось, когда доктор произнёс три заслуживающих осуждения слова.

 _«О, нет»_ , − подумал Майкрофт, когда его сердце упало. Не существовало ни одной причины, по которой Шерлок хорошо отреагирует на такое чувство, из-за не самого приятного прошлого опыта. Задержав дыхание, он приготовился к тому, что сердце, подаренное Шерлоку по доброй воле, будет разбито. Но с удивлением увидел, как Шерлок, нежно погладив Джона по челюсти кончиком пальца, открыл рот, чтобы сказать...

Те же самые три слова. Слова, которые − Майкрофт, был абсолютно в этом уверен − до настоящего времени никогда не слетали с губ Шерлока. Гордость и облегчение поселились в его груди. Он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть неожиданно увлажнившиеся глаза. «Молодец, Шерлок», − подумал он. Мама одобрила бы.

Он достал свой телефон и нажал №2 для быстрого набора.

− Добрый вечер, дорогая. У меня есть хорошие новости. Похоже, что у меня будет свободная неделя для поездки в Венецию. Да. Да, это прекрасно. Я напишу даты министру Мэй, когда будут отправлять ей записи. Отлично. Увидимся в понедельник утром. Спокойной ночи.

Закончив разговор с помощницей, он улыбнулся. Ровно шесть месяцев с сегодняшнего дня, и он будет сидеть в гондоле с прекрасной женщиной, греясь на солнце и слушая музыку. Всё благодаря Шерлоку Холмсу и доктору Джону Ватсону. Он решил сделать им запоздалый рождественский подарок, а именно − немедленно прекратить все наблюдения внутри и вокруг 221Б. Не навсегда, конечно, а только на ночь и следующее утро, чтобы предоставить им немного личной жизни. Он не собирался отказываться от удовольствия всегда первым узнавать о каждом крупном событии в жизни брата.

Он послал текст по №1 в списке контактов.

_«Спасибо тебе за своевременное понимание. Антея и я пошлём вам обоим открытку, когда будем в Италии. С наилучшими пожеланиями за помощь и знакомство с доктором Ватсоном. Сообщи мне, когда я буду вам нужен, чтобы стать свидетелем на церемонии»._

Улыбнувшись, он отключил свой телефон, предупреждая любые попытки язвительных возражений. Он был уверен, что проснувшись, найдёт несколько сердитых сообщений от брата, но всё это будет уже на следующий день. Он усмехнулся в монитор, который показывал, как Шерлок и Джон, рука об руку, наконец-то заходят в дом. 

Будет интересно увидеть, что принесёт следующий день.

Примечания переводчика:

* − Капкейк «Красный бархат с глазурью из белого зефира». http://savepic.ru/13108464.jpg

«Красный бархат» − шоколадный торт тёмно-красного, ярко-красного или красно-коричневого цвета. Традиционно готовится как слоёный пирог с глазурью из сливочного сыра. Ингредиенты, как правило, включают пахту, сливочное масло, муку, какао и свёклу или красный пищевой краситель. Количество какао варьируется в разных рецептах. Обычно используются глазурь из сливочного сыра или кремовая глазурь.  
** − Сема́нтика (от др.греч. σημαντικός − обозначающий) − раздел лингвистики, изучающий смысловое значение единиц языка.  
*** − Шеридан Хоуп и Ормонд Сэкер − В марте 1886 года Конан Дойль начал, и уже в апреле в основном завершил работу над «Этюдом в багровых тонах» (первоначально предполагалось название A Tangled Skein, а двух главных героев звали Шеридан Хоуп и Ормонд Сэкер).


End file.
